


sick but still in love

by maddylime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this on a whim, M/M, Sickfic, but mike's epic, i wrote this instead of writing the other fanfiction i should write, takes place after season 3, will is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: in which will is sick but mike is visiting





	sick but still in love

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @ my friend tash for the kind of prompt :)

Will was laying in bed, sick. It was awful timing, seeing as Mike was visiting them today. He had gotten sick a few days prior and knowing that this day would come, he tried to power through it. But the sickness eventually won and left him uncomfortable and feverish. He really wished that he could get better by now, but he still just didn’t feel good. It was no longer unbearably awful, but he definitely wasn’t all better yet. He still had a slight fever and took most of his time sleeping than anything else. He really missed Mike and really wanted to spend time with him.

Especially since the last time Mike visited, they got together. 

Will still couldn’t believe that he was dating Mike. He had a crush on him for so long, and he never actually expected for it to work out. But, it did, and now Will could call Mike his boyfriend. They hadn’t told anyone yet, besides Eleven, who helped with the whole thing. They were supposed to tell Will’s mom and Jonathan today, but Will was sick and he didn’t know if he could handle it.

Will’s sickness was ruining everything.

One of the main things Will was looking forward to was doing...y’know, couple stuff! Like holding hands, and kissing. But now Will couldn’t do any of those things that he had dreamed about for so long because he was sick! He was frustrated with his stupid immune system.  


He sat up, knowing he would be here at any moment now. He began to pull himself out of bed when Eleven walked in.  


“Will, you’re sick. Lay down.” she declared. She and Will were pretty close friends now so, obviously, she was worried about him getting better. Of course, she didn’t want to get sick herself, but she helped him and talked to him while he was sickly and bored. She knew Will and she knew that he wanted to be better, or act better. so he could be with Mike. But she also knew that Mike cared about him, and would be with him regardless if he was sick or not. She just wanted Will to get better, it’s not fun having your friend be sick.  


“Mike’s coming. I have to get up” Will protested, standing. He needed to get out of bed and get ready. He couldn’t just lay down in pajamas and be boring when Mike came over.  


“Will! You’re sick” El pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was, in fact, the most obvious thing in the world. Despite sleeping all the time, Will just looked tired. His hair was a mess and he couldn’t stop sniffling. He walked around lazily and talked quietly. He knew he should lay in bed, but he couldn’t look like this when Mike arrived.  


“I need. To get ready” Will mumbled. He didn’t know if El would accept his explanation or if she would even get what she was explaining. However, though he used few words, he assumed she would understand. She always did.  


And she did understand. Will was trying to force himself to get better for Mike. It was obvious. But, he couldn’t do that, he would just get worse. “Will, get back in bed, Mike’s fine with you being sick,” she stated like it was a well-known fact. And it should be. They hadn’t been dated for long, but with the amount of letters that came in and what he said on the phone, proved to pretty much everyone that Mike cared a lot about him. Even before they dated, it was obvious. Mike was, well, he was in love. El knew that, but apparently, Will had a hard time believing it.  


Will sighed, letting his sickness win the battle, and fell back into bed. Then, he heard the door open. Oh no, is Mike here?  


El left his room and ran to the door. The sounds of welcoming assured Will that Mike was here. Will groaned, feeling bad already. He wished he could run over to the door too, but he was too weak. He overheard El saying something about Will being sick and he wondered if Mike would be disappointed. Then, as if on cue, Mike rushed into his room  


“Will, are you okay?” Mike worried. Will smiled at his presence.  


“I’m sick” Will sniffled. Mike chuckled and made his way over to the bed.  


“Yeah, I can see that.” Mike smiled. He laid next to Will, which alarmed him. As much as he liked Mike being so close to him, he really didn’t want him to get sick too.  


“Mike, you’re gonna get sick!” Will exclaimed, sitting up. Mike sat up too and grabbed his hand.  


"As you can see, I don’t care.” Mike grinned. He leaned in and kissed Will, quickly. “I’m sure you’re not up for making out today, but I just thought I’d kiss you anyway” he teased.  


“You’re the best boyfriend ever” Will gushed, blush filling his cheeks. He blushed even more as Mike pulled him into a hug. Sure, Will thought it was too good to be true that Mike loved him, but he was 100% certain that he loved Mike. He was sick, and Mike was still here, hugging him. Despite being sick, this was the most comfortable Will’s ever been. Mike let go of Will and laid next to him again.  


“Come on, lay down. You need to get better. I’ll stay here” Mike insisted. Will sighed and laid back down. Mike grabbed Will’s hand and kissed his cheek. Will blushed at his actions and smiled. He looked over at Mike and noticed he was smiling too, giving Will what was obviously heart eyes. His heart lit up. Will couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He felt better already.  


"_I guess Mike’s the only medicine I need_" thought Will.

**Author's Note:**

> as always feedback is appreciated !!
> 
> and also my stranger things instagram is @_notmyfaultyoudontlikegirls_  
follow if you want!!


End file.
